How we came to be
by JkBAWLING
Summary: She still laughed at the absurdity of it all. Two years had gone by and they had survived together..somehow...Surprisingly it hadn't turned out to be as miserable as she had expected it to be. She didn't know whether she was happy, but she definitely wasn't sad. It was interesting..absurdly interesting, according to her...how..how they had come to be...
1. Chapter 1

**How we came to be...**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : It's all J.K Rowling's, the whole world..all the characters...I have just 'tweaked the circumstances'.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a quiet day at St. Mungo's, which was something to say, as usually the hospital was filled with unusual patients sprouting anything from antlers to extra hands or behaving like a train and making all sorts of sounds taxing on the human ear. Even Mr Peter's who loved talking, but unfortunately had been cursed by his brother to bark like a dog every time he opened his mouth was sleeping soundly today, though monitored closely by a witch with bushy hair, extremely bushy hair. She smiled at the sleeping man; she had grown fond of him and his barks. Examining his chart she tapped her wand on the clipboard and exited his room, walking towards the Healer rooms. It was her last patient for the day and she couldn't wait to get home. The week had been hectic and Christmas was coming. She had planned a nice relaxation schedule for these holidays, which involved a horde of books she hadn't been able to read. She thought about her tasks for the day, ticking them off in her mental list just to re check if all was done.

"Hey Hermione!",the bushy haired healer was snapped out of her trance by a long haired witch sitting in front of her room with a pram next to her.

"Hey Gin, Why are you waiting here outside?! You could have sent a message!" said Hermione smiling at her friend. It was good to see Ginny Potter whom she hadn't met for many weeks. She hugged Ginny and bent down to kiss baby James who was sleeping in the pram.

"I just got here a few minutes ago and they told me your rounds ended in some time so I decided to wait." said Ginny as Hermione ushered her in her personal room. It was nothing but a sparsely furnished room with a closet, a shelf and a small bed for resting between rounds. Two chairs and a table stood at one end where both witches sat and Hermione summoned a bottle of Butterbeer for them, pouring it in two glasses.

"So" said Hermione "tell me how the holiday to France was?"

"It was wonderful truly!" said Ginny gushing a bit, taking her glass of Butterbeer. "I am even happier because Harry really seemed to get a good rest after all that extensive Auror training."

"He deserves it truly" said Hermione, "By the way, when is his induction as an Auror?"

"It was the day before; it was a short private ceremony really. However, we are having a family celebration and you must come. It's on this Sunday!

"That would be great" beamed Hermione. She hadn't met the Weasleys and Harry for a long time and the thought of meeting them at the start of the holidays did cheer her up.

"That's done then" said Ginny. "Come around four, that way we can catch up, for I must leave right now. James will be getting up and he gets quite fussy. So, before he starts the riot I should floo home!" she said hastily getting up, kissing Hermione on the cheeks an flooing out with her pram off Hermione's little fireplace.

Hermione sighed as her friend disappeared leaving behind a trail of ash on the carpet. She smiled happily at the thought of the Weasley dinner. It reminded her of old times when Weasley lunches/dinners were a regular affair. But a lot had changed after the war; life had taken some unexpected turns and brought her on to a completely different road. One she had never dreamed of taking. She laughed a little thinking of how, even now, after all this time her situation seemed absurd to her. Especially since..."especially since!" she gasped, as her head jerked towards Witch Weekly's annual calendar hanging on her wall, it was only one week now...one week for her anniversary. Her second marriage anniversary, "Wow" she whispered to herself. They had come so far somehow and survived. It had been two very interesting years. Was she happy? She couldn't say exactly, but she definitely wasn't sad or miserable as she had expected herself to be. She smiled as she took her bag, giving a once over to her room, which would now be shut for the holidays. She locked the door with her wand and stepped into the fireplace, already thinking of the nice warm bath, accompanied by a good book waiting for her back home.

She grabbed the floo powder and dropping it in the fireplace said, "Malfoy Manor".


	2. Chapter 2

**_How we came to be.._**

 _Disclaimer: Characters that you know are Rowling's, characters you don't know, mine._

 **CHAPTER 2**

The elf in the kitchen through his strange Elven Magic had realized that his Mistress was back in the house, even before the chime of the floo, he at once apparated in the large parlour where the old fireplace for traveling was, just in time to take the coat of his Mistress, who was all black now due to the soot and her hair looked as if she had undergone a shock treatment. He loved his Hermione Mistress, with the odd hair, she was very sweet and kind not at all like the others who were always rude to him, she had even insisted on calling her Hermione but that was against his code of honor as an elf so Mistress Hermione it had become.

"Shall I take your bag to your room Mistress Hermione?" he asked with a bow.

"No, no, Twinx, I will take it!" she said taking her bag hastily knowing that one of the countless tugs of war that happened with Twinx or any of the other elves concerning her bag will ensue.

Though living in the Manor had relaxed her a bit about her 'Elfish Welfare' stand, as she had began to understand their need to serve. (It had rather resulted from a frightening situation where she had reduced one of the female elves to tears and depression when she had refused to give orders to her). Now she had reduced the goals of S.P.E.W to just fair and just treatment of elves while they worked.

Twinx smiled with fondness at his Mistress knowing that question would be coming any second now and as if on cue she asked, "Is he home?"

"No Mistress"

He never was, thought Hermione, not before her anyway. One thing she had come to recognize in him was a workahol-ism that matched her own. For the two years she had been married to him she had come to see an unwavering determination in him, which she admired, a determination to take out his family's name from the dirt and give it a respectable position.

It was all about family for him, always. Since the war he had worked hard for just that and he was getting results for it now, for which she was glad.

For the man she had married was far from the boy she knew. Oh, the base characteristics still remained surely, like the tendency to be a bit snobbish, a bit of arrogance, which still persisted; but hell he wouldn't be himself without them, barring these characteristics however, which she realized would make her husband incomplete he had undergone a conversion of sorts, it seemed the war had humbled him a bit, why it had humbled her too, all of them, changed them so much that a pre war Hermione and post war Hermione could be easily distinguished and not even in the context of physical features.

There was a knock and Twinx peeked in asking "Mistress would like to have dinner?"

"No, I will wait for him"

"Master said he would be late Mistress Hermione, he is saying me to tell me to not be waiting for him".

He must be with Astoria thought Hermione, he often had dinner with her and the rest of their activities, which Hermione preferred not thinking about, for even though their marriage was of an unusual manner, the thought of her husband being with another woman still made her a bit uncomfortable. Nevertheless that meant she could start on her new book while enjoying dinner, thus turning to Twinx she said, "Please send my dinner to my room Twinx".

"Yes Mistress, would Mistress be needing her bath prepared" asked Twinx familiar with the fact that Mistress Hermione always took her bath after returning from work.

"No, thank you Twinx" said Hermione with a dismissive voice, knowing he would carry on with more requests. He was one stubborn elf, but recognizing the slight authority in her voice, he bowed down and left.

As the door closed, Hermione got her bath ready, the Malfoy bathrooms were huge where one could spoil themselves, and it made her feel royalty- like to bathe in them. Checking the temperature water and shedding off her work robes she dipped in the tub, moaning as the warm water made contact with her sore muscles. Settling comfortably inside, she summoned her book and opened the first page.

The book had been a gift from him on her birthday this year, how he had known she wanted this one was a mystery to her, for she had been dying to read Selina Senile's "The Witch of the West". The thought of the gift made her remember again that their anniversary was due.

Should I get him a gift she thought, they hadn't celebrated it last year, except he had taken her to a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley, which was a bit more with the intent of showing the media that they were happy in marriage rather than an actual celebration. There was no reason she had thought for one too, as it wasn't a celebratory fact in the first place. Thiers' was an agreement first of all, and even though they were friends now, there was nothing cheerful about their marriage, other than it being the fact that it made them live together.

So, should she get him a gift for their anniversary? Hmm... Nope, it would make things awkward. But then, he did give her gifts, on her birthday, on Christmas and once on her promotion to Healer in charge.

She wondered if they would go out again this time, there was no necessity actually since the media hype had died down or maybe they could just stay at home and play a nice game of chess or have one of their lengthy discussions which turned into often into heated debates. One thing that Hermione had found astonishing in him, was his vast knowledge of wizard history, which was much more than hers, for she had only obtained it from syllabus approved books or books available in the library which Hogwarts found fit to keep. But those books which also involved Dark Magic or some gruesome history could be found in the Manor's Library. He told her of tales and events that fascinated her and many a times both of them would talk and discuss till late in the night until she would fall asleep, but always woke up in her bed somehow. Somewhere down in her heart there was a tiniest blip of feeling which would ignite, thinking that he carried her due to which, she would get a bit embarrassed as well at her thoughts, knowing that he being a wizard could easily levitate her back or ask any of the elves to do so.

It was the recollection of these feelings that brought Hermione back to another discomfort she hadn't realized yet and that was the water being cold. She took her wand to reheat it, but the grumbling in her stomach stopped her. Getting out she dressed herself in comfortable Muggle clothing, a habit she hadn't given up, just in time to come out and hear a knock. Thinking that it must be Twinx, she went to open the door and looked down, shocked to see to human feet instead of elves, and as she looked up recognizing the feet being a part of her husband.

"Draco? I didn't expect you?"

"Aah, yes, my work ended earlier than I expected, I came in to ask have you had dinner?"

For some unknown reason on hearing this an unexpected and bizarre sense of relief was filling Hermione, which disturbed her a bit, however shrugging it aside realizing he was looking expectantly at her said "No, I was just going to though."

"Good, let's have it together then"

"I thought you were with Astoria" asked Hermione, closing the door to her room.

Draco shrugged, "no, she is in France"

She saw that there was a slight droop to his shoulders as he said it, and she felt a bit guilty for the relief she had felt before.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"A very quiet one actually! No new cases, though there was a witch who had a cactus instead of a head, but that's all"

Draco laughed, Hermione's patients always amused him, and she noticed the laugh lines that gave his generally aristocratic face a soft look.

Twinx was delighted to see his Master and Mistress making their way down to the dining room, he liked to see them together, though he knew about the intricacies of their marriage.

Sighing a bit, he set out the dinner with the other elf Bubble and waited a bit to catch a smile from the Mistress, which she gave with a "Thank you".

Satisfied and with a warm feeling, for that smile never failed to please him, Twinx went inside to be invisible as was his proper duty.

"You realize we have an important event coming up?" said Draco digging into his dinner.

Hermione looked up, puzzled, was he talking of their anniversary...?

"It has to be a grand event, it will be very important for us, and what do you think of holding a party here?"

Did he just say very important for us? Really? And he meant to organize a party?

Draco must have seen the bewildered look on her face, for he looked at her as if she had gone mental.

"Hermione?"

She hastily rearranged her features and asked, "Do you want to celebrate it?"

He looked at her in bewilderment now, "Of course, we have being doing it since I was a kid."

"Wait, what?"

"The Malfoy Annual Christmas Ball?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A.N : I know, I havent' updated for a really really long time. But I was really caught up in some stuff! I am sorry!

Anyways, yesterday the remaining story came in my head in waves! And I had to simply write it down. So here goes...

Oh yeah..It's all J.K Rowling's, I am simply Bawling..!

 **HOW WE CAME TO BE.**

" To Auror Potter!"

"To Auror Potter!", they all repeated, raising their glasses in the direction of the dark haired, green eyed man, who after all these years still looked a bit embarrassed at being the centre of attention.

And to "Harpy Ginny!" chorused the two red headed identical twins standing at the back, to which Ginny glared at them and the rest of the red heads in the room laughed.

"Go get 'em Gin!" called Angelina Weasley, the wife of Fred Weasley.

"They never tire of calling her that, ever since she has been selected for Harpies' team" said the only other red headed woman in the room at the laughing Hermione.

"I am sure she must get riled up every time" said Hermione knowing her friend well.

"She sure does and that's what they love the most, but she gives as good as she gets" said the woman as she started taking the plates to set up the table, and sure enough a yelp of pain could be heard coming from one of the twins.

Hermione hurried to help her, and the two woman started taking out the food. She felt a sense of nostalgia in helping Mrs. Weasley, she remembered times when she was younger and used to stay at the Burrow admits all the noise and laughter that was ever present, being one of them then. That noise and laughter was still there she thought, it's me whose missing. Wiping away a stray tear which had formed as she indulged in the old memories she looked at the woman beside her "I have missed this Mrs Weasley."

"What dear?"

"These gatherings, you, Mr. Weasley, the Burrow, it's been so long and I am so sorry!" Mrs Weasley gave a warm motherly smile to Hermione, a bit teary herself as she looked at the girl whom she considered like Ginny. She came over and hugged Hermione. "It's alright dear, we all know how the job of a Healer is, besides what matters is that all of us are here now right?"

"Right" said Hermione wiping her eyes and taking the food to the table. Soon the others came in and started crowding around thus not giving Hermione much time to dwell anymore.

"Give Angelina three plates Mom, she eats for herself, the baby and herself again now!" exclaimed Fred, getting a whack in the process from his wife.

"I only have a bigger stomach because they are twins Weasley, its all because of you by the way."

"And aren't I a phenomenon" said Fred, "me being a twin and going to be the father of a pair as well" he said giving a smirk to the others while gently helping his wife sit down despite her whack.

"That you certainly are weirdo" said the other twin.

"Oh you heard me from your left side did you George" I can't see your ear though funnily!"

George's rebuke was cut by his Mother telling them to concentrate on their food. Very soon however their banter began again, this time unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley who was lecturing her other son. "Charlie, it's high time dear, you know, you can't remain single for the rest of your life."

"Mom, please, the life I live is not for some young girl..."

Mr Weasley, Bill and Percy were having another discussion on wizard stocks, "Nimbus has not yet recovered from the fall, it's not safe yet..."

Ginny was feeding James while Harry who sat next to her was talking to Hermione. "...it strangely reminded me of the forest we used to camp in, you know. I forgot the name.."

"The Forest of Dean?"

"Aah.. yes, and I tried to search for the exact spot we used to camp, but I couldn't find it."

"You remember that farm, from where we had stolen eggs?"

"We didn't steal them Hermione, you left money under the coop."

"Yeah, one of the good meals we had. I still remember Ron's constant grumbling about our lack of good food."

"He still grumbles about it" said Ginny, "I met him at the playoffs, and you know how the players are supposed to eat healthy and all, he was not happy"

Harry and Hermione laughed, as George turned to them, "and why isn't he here the git?"

"He is with Maria in Italy" said Mrs Weasley.

"Maria is it now?" asked Ginny, "well I hope she is better than that toad of a girl,he once brought over!" the others laughed obviously at some joke which was lost on Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione's puzzled face and explained, "Oh, Ron's last girlfriend,she was one case, she made even Umbridge look better."

Hermione laughed thinking about the comical face of her ex-professor and imagining a younger version of her, preferably with a long tongue. Harry stared amused at his laughing friend who now had tears in her eyes. After Hermione had calmed down, he passed her a glass of water, he looked around and after confirming that the others were occupied in their conversations and Ginny was busy with James leaned and said to Hermione, "I am glad you moved over him Hermione."

The almond eyes of his friend crinkled in a bitter sweet smile but she nodded her head and looked deep into the inquisitive and concerned eyes of her best friend.

"Yes Harry, me too."

"Malfoy must possess some great charm then,eh?"

"Haha, no, you know how our relationship is right Harry?"

"Yes and I want to talk to you about it Hermione."

Hermione sighed knowing how this conversation would go, it happened semi-periodically, and everytime she tried to explain to Harry that even though there was no love between them, she was comfortable with him.

"We are friends Harry" said Hermione later as they sat on the Weasley's couch alone as the others had apparated away, and Ginny was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Friends" said Harry in a way as if he was weighing the word up.

"Yes. And listen, I know you will say that now that everything is done I must look for better prospects and la la la"

"See you are not serious Hermione, but tell me seriously, SERIOUSLY, whether you two and yes I am talking of his happiness as well, I know him to be a Ok guy now, so can you two really be happy in a marriage like this? Where you both are just.. as you say...friends? I know you Hermione, and I know what a marriage entails, I know being friends is a good thing, but shouldn't there be more? Are you content to be on this contractual friendship with him? Tell me."

Hermione looked into the deep green eyes of her friend, and was touched by the anguish of his concern for her happiness. Harry was always her brother, her side of the family, he would have been of the Bride's party had her wedding to Ron happened and she knew it would be fruitless to lie to this man especially after what they had been through.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the wedding band in the hand, complete with the small Malfoy crest.

"He...me...well...the truth is Harry, once I dearly and truly wanted to marry for love, to be with a person who loves me...I...those dreams, those expectations as you know, did not materialize, so I stopped hoping for them Harry, stopped expecting them."

She took another breath as she realized the pain she had to endure when her dreams had shattered was still there somewhere in residual form. She continued as Harry held her hand. "What Draco and I have is an arrangement but it is a surety Harry, I said earlier we are friends and we are comfortable like that, he gives me my space, I give him his, and don't think by that we stay away from each other, we are important to each other. We have fallen into a pattern Harry and I don't want to break it."

"Hermione, he is in love with another woman, you told me they still meet and...and stuff." said Harry a bit uncomfortably.

"So? Even I am in love with another man Harry!"

"Hermione, you told me you moved over him!"

"And I did Harry, but he is still the man I love!, when I said I moved on I meant his memories don't pain me anymore, his thought does not bring regrets to me anymore! I have been in love with Ron since I was thirteen Harry! Thirteen! How can I stop loving him now all of a sudden?"

"But Hermione..."

"No Harry, please, let it be. I am happy, I love this life, I love my job, I am getting what I wanted to achieve, I don't want to let this go now, because if I do, I will be lost again Harry...and this time for good."


End file.
